Queen Koopa
by H0n3yGlaz3
Summary: You and Bowser have been married for 6 months and these are the tales of your adventures so far. Bowser x Reader fanfic.
1. Beefcake

**A/N:** I wanted to try something different for a change. This here is my first _Mario_ fanfic and I really hope you guys like it. If you do, tell me. Bowser's a babe so I decided to try out the experiment of a character _x_ reader fanfic. I will write more chapters if this does well. Enjoy!

* * *

Your [f/c] heels clacked against the marble floors of the burning castle. You were all dressed up in your [f/c] dress and approaching the throne room to see your husband of 6 months. He wasn't just a regular ol' guy. He was a koopa. The King of all Koopas. Yep, you were actually married to King Bowser. You aren't really sure of how this all started, but you could remember your wedding day right off the top of your head.

You remembered walking down the aisle in your stunning white dress and veil, catching the attention of everyone in the room. In front of you was your stepson, Bowser Jr., littering the red carpet underneath you with fire flowers. Once you'd made it to the alter, you were welcomed with the appealing sight of your soon to be husband in his white tuxedo. He gently took your tiny, frail hands into his and the rest is history.

Just the thought of the kiss you two shared to seal the deal was beyond nostalgic. Underneath that tough, scaly exterior was a kind, gentle koopa. What he saw in you, you didn't know. Maybe it was how you were always laughing and were as sweet as a lollipop, but when you were intimidated, you spewed fire in every direction. That was probably another attractive characteristic about you. You were pyrokinetic. You possessed the ability to create and manipulate fire as you pleased. Bowser could blow it, you could create it. The two of you were made for each other.

As you approached the two, tall steel doors to the throne room, you were stopped by two red koopa troopas. They held their hands up to you in an almost frightened manner. You placed your hands onto your hips and tapped your foot impatiently.

"What's the big idea? Let me in." you demanded, wondering why they were blocking your path.

"Sorry, Queen [y/n]!" the one on the left exclaimed. "We've been given orders from King Bowser not to let you in!"

"And why's that?" you questioned, crossing your arms over your chest. This was ridiculous.

"He's kidnapped Princess Peach again and doesn't want you ruining things for him!" the koopa troopa on the right followed up, holding his ground.

A small gasp escaped your lips. You'd completely forgotten about his obsession with conquering the Mushroom Kingdom. Ever since the two of you'd gotten married, he hadn't really gone back to commit another kidnapping. You spent nearly ever hour of the day with him. Perhaps he'd gotten bored and decided to try again. With out thinking, you attempted to pass the guards, only to have your legs grabbed by them.

They'd awoken your pet peeve: being touched without permission. It was one thing if any of your stepchildren touched you or if Bowser wanted to get handsy from time-to-time, but to be touched by a minion was beyond sickening. Your [e/c] eyes lit with flames and your bore your sharp teeth down at the koopas. Your hands glowed with fire and a growl rumbled at the back of your throat. The guards jumped and gave a yelp, releasing your legs and hugging each other tightly.

"How dare you?!"

* * *

Bowser eyed his latest prize, wondering just what it took to break her. He paced back and forth in the throne room, each step booming with authority. Peach held onto the bars of her cage and huffed with frustration. She was pretty much fed up with being kidnapped. This could be assumed by the scratches on Bowser's left cheek and how the tips of her gloves had been dotted with blood. She'd actually fought back this time, but it was of no use. The Princess's eyebrows dipped between her eyes and her plump, pink lips were curved into a frown. She wanted to go home.

The large Koopa's booming steps came to a halt and Peach shifted her ocean blue eyes over to her kidnapper. He rubbed his chin with a clawed hand and thought briefly then, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Beefcake~!"

Bowser's jaw dropped as he witnessed Peach's surprised expression. He spun around as quickly as he could and came face-to-face with your adorable smile. You had your hands on your cheeks, excited to see him for the first time today.

"[y/n]?! How'd you get in here?" the King growled out. "Those lazy idiots didn't do as I told them to!"

"Oh, they did!" you grinned. "They just failed at it."

From beyond the doors wobbled two burned koopa troopas, mumbling their apologies to their king. They fell on top of one another, rubbing the black patches on their faces, arms and legs.

"Forgive us, your nastiness!" one of them whined out. "She nearly turned us to ash!"

Bowser only face-palmed, realizing just how stupid they really were. He'd told them ahead of time about how they shouldn't lay a claw on you and that your rage was not to be trifled with. Perhaps they learned their lesson now. You watched Bowser's reaction and gave giggle, before noticing the scratches that were on the side of his face. You grabbed his maw with both of your small hands and tilted his head back to get a better view of them.

"Honey," you began. "You're hurt..."

"That's nothing." the King replied, shooing your hands away from his face.

"Who hurt you?" you asked, your fingers unknowingly crackling.

Peach hid her hands in her lap, attempting to avoid your wrath. Bowser denied that he was in pain and said that he'd gotten hurt while kidnapping the pink princess. You turned your head to the monarch in the cage and gave her a smile. Without a word, you stepped over to the silver cage and reached beyond the bars, grabbing one of Peach's gloved wrists. You held her hand up to the light, your smile suddenly snapping to a murderous glare. The tips of her fingers were dotted red with the blood of your husband of 6 months.

She had to die.

"You… y-you… hurt my…. Beefcake…."

"I was baking a cake when he showed up and..." the Princess began, twiddling her fingers. "It made me very upset."

" **You hurt my beefcake!** " you shouted, raising a flaming fist.

Before you plunged said flaming fist into Peach's face, a pair of big hands grabbed you from behind and lifted you up into the air. They pulled you away from the cage and set you down. Your face was given a few licks by a rather large tongue and your anger melted away, leaving behind happiness. You turned around and gave Bowser a soft hug, a blush rushing to his face. As much as he somewhat hated this "mushy" love stuff and the quick kisses you stole while in public, you actually weren't that bad to have around.

You never told him what to do unless it was necessary and whenever he wanted to be bad, you wanted to be bad. You were down for anything and everything he wanted to do. Another quality that drew him to you.

"Beefcake-"

"Don't call me that in front of Peach!" the King retaliated, holding his claws up to the sides of his face to hide his embarrassment. "You're going to ruin my reputation! A King _needs_ a good reputation!"

"Don't you mean a _bad_ reputation?" you questioned, tilting your head a bit.

"Well, yeah. I mean, no! Look, what do you want?!"

"I wanted to see you!" you smiled, finding his confusion adorable.

"Not right now! Maybe later!" Bowser grumbled, sneaking a peak over at the blonde Princess. "When Mario shows up, I'll call you back in!"

"Can I fight Mario?" you asked, excited to be able to meet the red plumber who always caused trouble for your Koopa. "I'll finally be able to burn him to a crisp and serve him for dinner!"

A light gasp erupted from the other side of the room. You and Bowser turned your heads to a pale Peach. Her dainty hands were up to her mouth and her blue orbs were wide with disbelief. You sent a smirk her way, the look on her face bringing you joy. She was nothing but a pretty girl in a dress. You'd crush her if you needed to.

"Hey, [y/n]." Bowser piped up and you turned your attention back to him, turning off your murderous gaze. "Get out."

"But I wanna stay!" you whined. "You don't love me, do you?"

"I do!" the King exclaimed, holding the sides of his red face again. "A King can't have his woman ruining his reputation, ya know?!"

"Fine." you sighed in defeat. "I'll leave."

It was then that you leaned over towards the Koopa and tapped your cheek teasingly. His face lit up with shock again.

"Not here!"

"Then I'm not leaving." you huffed, crossing your arms over your chest.

You were also stubborn, another quality of yours that was attractive. Everything was always about getting something in return. If you saved someone's life, they owed you. If you made someone food out of the goodness of your heart, they owed you. If you did anything for anyone, they owed you. If they didn't pay you back, you turned them into a pile of burning ashes.

Bowser stared at you with disdain. After a couple of seconds, he realized that you were indeed serious. He needed you out of the throne room in order to do his business and the only way to get you out was to give you a kiss. Or a lick. Either one worked. Without a second thought, he leaned over towards you and extended his tongue out of his mouth. He licked your cheek and you squealed with delight. You turned around and began to take your leave.

"Bye bye, Beef- uh, _King_ Bowser!" you smirked and left into the halls of the castle.

The King of All Koopas covered his face with a single clawed hand and sighed. If anyone beyond these walls knew about you, his reputation would be shot.

"You two make a cute couple." the pink princess said from her cage and her kidnapper scowled at her, a blush bridged across his face.

"Silence!"


	2. Take Me With You

You sat up in bed and checked your surroundings. Already, off the bat, a few things were missing. Your shirt was no where to be found. It was probably wrapped up in the mess of royal purple sheets. Your bra was gone as well, but you had hopes that it would turn up eventually. Last night was a wild night with Bowser. Speaking of Bowser, he was gone too. This was a major bummer because you'd hoped to wake up next to that warm scaly skin and only woke up to his empty spot in the bed.

You climbed out of bed and thought nothing of your rather open appearance as you stepped beyond the large bedroom doors. Your features flashed to the castle, but you had to find your husband.

"Hello?!" you called to the burning castle, wondering where exactly everyone had gone.

You reached up and scratched your [h/c] hair as you stepped out of the kitchen. Where was everyone? Normally, Roy and Morton would be in the kitchen stuffing their faces and making trouble. There wasn't a single koopa in sight.

"Where _is_ everyone?" you gasped, placing your hands on your hips.

"Queen [y/n]!" a voice called from behind and you spun around to find Kamek floating behind you on his broom stick.

His face immediately bloomed red and he covered his eyes, surprised by your appearance. At least you had on your [f/c] panties.

"Kamek," you began. "Where is everyone?"

The eyebrows above your [e/c] eyes curved.

"Most importantly, where is my beefcake?"

"King Bowser, the Princess and Princes all left to go kart racing with Mario." Kamek announced, his eyes still covered.

"And where is everyone else?!" you huffed, upset with Bowser for leaving without telling you.

"Your loyal subjects have went along as well to support King Bowser."

"And he didn't invite me?!" you screamed, your fingertips becoming lit with flames.

The fire in your eyes was a symbol of intense anger. How dare that Koopa leave without even a morning kiss? How dare that Koopa leave without telling you? How dare that Koopa leave without even _inviting_ you? You snapped one of your burning fingers.

"Kamek, go get my crown and something for me to wear. This is personal."

* * *

Bowser prepared for his leave in Donut Plains, ready to crush Mario and his friends underneath his fist. He waited impatiently at the starting line as his minions cleaned his Bandwagon from the last race. Things got a little messy back on Cheap Cheap Beach, but he manged to complete the race in 4th place. Being in 4th wasn't good, but on the bright side, he still had 3 more races to go.

The courses were all chosen at random by the person who won in first place and he had to complete in first if he wanted to have the chance of picking his castle. The Koopa sighed to himself, a little upset that he never told you of his leave. He shook off the thought of this though and prepared for the race.

The countdown commenced and Bowser managed to get a small boost at the beginning of the race. He was leading the pack and made a right, picking up the first item box of the game. He headed towards the bridge and at the end, he saw a beautiful woman. Her hair was [h/c] and she had the prettiest legs in all of Mushroom Kingdom and beyond. She was dressed beautifully as well. She wore a spaghetti strap black top with his logo on the front. On her waist were black short shorts and on her feet she bore black boots. The woman was decked out in spiked bracelets and a spiked choker, just like Bowser himself. On her head was a… crown?!

The Koopa nearly choked on air as he sped towards you. He began to turn left, giving you the chance to grab onto his shell and climb onto his back. You placed your legs on either side of his head and let the words spew from your mouth.

"I am so infuriated with you right now!"

"Honey," the King started. "what are you doing out here?!"

"I'm here to yell at you!" you screamed, leaning down to yell at the side of his face. "Why didn't you tell me where you were going this morning?!"

"I thought that maybe you wanted to be left alone?!"

"You thought wrong! There's nobody there to cook for me and there's nobody there to cuddle!"

"Well, I'm sorry!" Bowser replied, shifting his eyes to look at the crook of your chest.

"You better be!" You grabbed the Koopa's head and forced him to look forward. "Stop looking at my boobs and keep your eyes on the road!"

You sat up and huffed, laying your head onto your husband's red mohawk. Out of the corner of your eyes, you noticed someone in a blue dress and blonde hair riding along next to you in a kart. You glared at them, believing that it was just Peach in a blue dress, but you noticed that it was someone else who looked an awful lot like her.

She stared rudely with her big blue eyes, wondering just who you were and why you were here. Her face made you sick, as she reminded you so much of Peach and the way that the Pink Princess had harmed your husband of six months. You lit your fist with flames and held it up menacingly.

"What you looking at, blondie?"

The kart immediately began to slow down and the unnamed woman was out of your sight. Bowser ran through another item box and held up a red shell. Before he could throw it behind, the back of the kart was hit by a few fire balls and several racers sped by. A growl escaped your throat.

"Your fireballs are only temporary..." you said, holding up a fireball in your hand. "Mine are **infinite**!"

"Honey, no!" your King urged. "No cheating! No matter how tempting it seems!"

Waluigi sped by on a purple bike and gave you two narrowed eyes.

"Cheater." he mumbled, going ahead.

You snatched the red shell from Bowser's hand.

"Gimme that."

You flung the red shell at the purple plumber and he immediately lost speed. You rode by him, causing you and Bowser to make your way into 6th place. The third lap commenced and you used all of the items to your advantage. The red-headed Koopa simply gave the items to you, knowing that you'd use them strategically. Eventually, you were both in second, trailing right behind Princess Daisy.

She was actually your favorite Princess of them all. She not only liked to do the things you liked to do, but she always managed to lighten the mood. She was loud about it too, and before you'd gotten married, she took you out for one last night in Sarasaland. The desert was very hot during the day, but at night, it was a cool dream. The flower child made sure that your last night was full of drinks, amazing food and lots of action. Daisy was misunderstood by everyone. They all claimed that she was 'too loud' and 'annoying'. No one ever knew of what her life at home was like. She had super strict parents and was rarely allowed to do anything.

She was your best friend, but she had to go down. You took a banana peel and threw it as hard as you could. The peel landed right in front of her scooter and the orange doll spun out of control. You flew by the Princess and blew her a kiss. A smile formed on her face as Bowser crossed the finish line in 1st.

* * *

Following the race, everyone gathered at a rather large picnic blanket that was set up by the toads. You pulled Bowser over to the site after he parked the Bandwagon. You gained stares from everyone, but one small Koopa dressed in pink ran over to you.

"Mommy!" Wendy cheered, hugging your leg.

"Hey, honey!" you grinned, reaching down to pet her head.

The eyes around you grew wide with surprise now and you eyed them all back. All of these heroes. All of these good guys. They were all trash. Scum. One day, you'd fulfill Bowser's dream of running the Mushroom Kingdom and wipe them all out in the process. Someday.

A short plumber in red walked up to you and removed his hat, giving you a bow. Your face turned into a scowl as he held out his hand. How _dare_ he? He had no idea who you were, but he was gonna learn the hard way. You reached to take his hand in yours, but the plumber was quickly pulled back by Daisy who warned him that he didn't want to be the one to meet you.

"You might not wanna do that." the orange Princess warned, laughing nervously.

"I am Queen [y/n], King Bowser's wife." you announced and the red plumber immediately changed his mind about you. He saw the crown on your head and gave you respect at first, but now, he fully understood that you were his enemy. "Trifle with me and you will be burned to ash."

"My reputation is shot." Bowser growled from behind you, covering his face with a hand.

Princess Peach quickly broke the awkward silence and asked everyone to take a seat and enjoy the food before the next race. They did so, and Bowser joined them, stuffing his face and being sure not to make eye contact with anyone. He still didn't know how to address your presence to his rivals or explain the ring on his finger, but he loved you. He just would never scream it to the world.

"I saw right through that dirty plan of yours!" Daisy spoke up from beside you, gaining your attention.

"I was gonna burn his fingers off!" you laughed, fixing the crown on your head. "You got me though!"

"You're just as dirty as Bowser." the girl replied, shaking her head. "Have you been adjusting to life in that lava castle?"

"It's uh… pretty warm." you insisted, fanning yourself.

Before you married the King and started a new life, you lived in Sherbet Land, enjoying the cold weather and fluffy clothing. You lived on your own, as you ran away from home at a young age. Making a living in Sherbet Land was fairly easy and you worked as hard as you could at a cafe, serving hot chocolate and coffee on a daily basis.

After you made enough money, you decided to visit Sarasaland and explore the several Kingdoms of the desert. You stayed there for a few days and it was then that you met Daisy on a fancy tennis court. She was serving up some beatings and winning bets left and right. You played against her and put up a fair challenge, creating a friendship. She took you back to her palace to meet her parents and they were overly strict. As time progressed though, you got used to Daisy's loudness and competitive drive. It actually rubbed off on you and you found yourself visiting Sarasaland even more. You discovered your powers there as well. You accidentally set a hut on fire out of pure frustration and anger. With Daisy's help, you learned to control these powers and keep them in check at all times.

Even on the side of evil, you still found time to hang out with the flower child. Without her, you would've never met Bowser himself or learned of the powers you possessed. Out of the blue, a hat was pushed into your face. You woke up to the real world, releasing yourself from your daydream. Everyone was staring at you again and it made you quite sick to see enemies looking into your empty soul.

"What the heck do you guys want?!"

The hat in Mario's hand was shaken at you and you reached inside, grabbing a piece of paper and unrolling it to see the name of some place you'd never even heard of.

"What's this?" you questioned, placing a hand on your hip.

"The next course!" Daisy replied and you rolled your eyes, realizing just where you and everyone else were going to be headed next...


	3. Take Me With You (II)

**A/N:** I'm not expecting this story to get very far because Daisy is in it, but I'm gonna go through with it anyway. Thank you to all of your who are reading though! It really means a lot!

* * *

 _[f/f] = Favorite Flavor_

* * *

The doors to a frightful mansion creaked open and the laughs of boos could be heard in the distance. The bright, full moon shined down onto 12 races, illuminating their features and separating them from the horrid shadows of the night. Lamp posts twinkled in the night and the branches of dead trees swayed in the wind. The countdown commenced and our racers were off, some gaining more of a boost than others.

You were placed upon Bowser's shoulders again and was perplexed by the mansion's strange dining room. The tables moved back and forth and you could see them from an odd angle. All of your observations were interrupted as Bowser handed you a red horn. You peeked over your shoulder and witnessed a sneaky Peach behind you with a green shell. She threw the shell at you, but the horn came to the rescue, blowing the green shell to pieces and smacking away a quick Luigi.

After flying past a bunch of interesting book shelves, you and your King were thrust into a maze of water. You were given a single mushroom from the last item box and before you could use it, Bowser made a terrible drift, sending both of you into a wall.

"Use your brakes, Beefcake!" you screamed, using the mushroom to your advantage and gaining speed once more.

The Koopa King made it through the waters and before you could blink, you were being flown over a beautiful garden full of boos and an extravagant fountain.

"Oh, honey! We should buy a fountain!" you squealed. "Like, one that shoots lava!"

"Didn't we just buy a-"

Just as the kart landed, both of you were struck by lightening and miniaturized. This was no big deal, until a large Mario sped by with a smile on his face. Now, it was personal. The first lap ended and the following two is when things began to heat up. Red shells were thrown left and right, places were swapped multiple times and bullets were obtained, but still, you and your husband were falling behind. Mario was leading the pack and it pissed you off to no end.

During the final half of the 3rd lap, the kart seemed to be slowing down. Being in 7th was no good, but luck struck at the last second. You twiddled the blue shell in your fingers and lit it with flames.

"Are you cheating up there?" Bowser asked without looking.

"No, just adjusting." you lied, before throwing the flaming blue shell ahead.

You watched in awe as the shell purposely targeted everyone in front of you, knocking your opponents off of the track and into the grass. Finally the shell put an end to a winning Mario, creating a huge blue and red explosion. Bowser crossed the finish line in 1st and you pretended not to know what happened at all, watching over your shoulder as a few baffled losers finished the race.

* * *

Everyone came to a stop in the library and as soon as you hopped off of your hubby's shoulders, an angry Waluigi marched up to you and put a gloved finger into your face.

"Cheater!" he yelled.

"What?!" you gasped, pretending to be alarmed.

"Waluigi saw you!" the purple plumber grumbled, getting into your face. "He-a saw you cheat!"

"I would never cheat!" you lied, looking offended.

The comedic other grabbed one your hands in his hand and pointed to your fingers with the other.

"Fire came-a from your fingertips! He saw it! He-"

Waluigi stopped himself and gazed up into the eyes of a rather annoyed Bowser. He stood over you and fire flamed from beyond his jaws as he placed a single hand onto one of your shoulders. A deep growl echoed through the library and the Italian stepped back immediately, hiding behind a wide-eyed Wario. The King reached down and rubbed your hand, making sure that his Queen wasn't hurt. Not only did you hate it when people touched you, but he hated it as well.

You were _his_ queen and belonged to no one other than him. He'd made the biggest decision of his life to marry you and an even bigger decision to protect you and keep you safe. If someone laid a finger on you or hurt you in any way, he wouldn't allow them to get away with it. Even if you took care of them by yourself, he still had to get his share of the beating.

Yes, you were small to him and considered fragile through his eyes, but he never put any force on you. Unless you wanted him to and it was in the bedroom. But that was another story.

"You're crusin' for a brusin', lanky purple nerd." the Koopa growled, eying everyone in the room.

"Now, look what you did." you sighed. "You've gone and made him mad."

Mario stepped over warily and handed you the hat full of names. Bowser snarled at the plumber, but you gave the King a pat on the stomach, calming him down a bit. That was his weak spot and he was fairly ticklish there, but he'd never tell anyone. You reached into the hat and rumbled your fingers around, hoping to pick something of interest.

You pulled the piece of paper from the hat, but before you revealed it, you thought:

"Why not have a juice break?"

Peach's blue eyes lit up with excitement. She originally planned to have a juice break with everyone as soon as the race was over, but her plans were dismissed when Waluigi began to claim that you were cheating. She clapped happily to herself and walked over to her kart. You rolled your eyes in reply. She was such an idiot. The Princess pulled a big pink bag from the back of her kart and began to deal out the small bottles of juice.

"I hope everyone enjoys!" the blonde squealed. "I have strawberry, kiwi, blueberry, orange and fruit punch!"

Now was your turn to spring up. You heard your favorite flavor in there somewhere.

"Yo, Dais!" you called to the orange princess next to Peach. "Toss me a [f/f]!" The ginger was quick to obey your wishes, picking a [f/f] juice out of the Pink Princess's hot pink duffel bag. She tossed the juice over to you and you caught it without thinking. "Oh and a fruit punch for the big guy."

Another toss, another catch. You turned to your grumpy husband and held the red juice up to his nose. He ignored you and you knew exactly why.

"Scared that Mario's going to try to poison you or something?" you muttered and Bowser turned to you immediately.

"You know about it, too?!"

You mentally face-palmed yourself before replying to his outburst.

"If he poisons you, I'll burn him _and_ his friends. Besides, these juices have caps on them, sugar." you reassured. "They haven't been touched."

"That's what that sneaky little nerd wants you to think." Bowser scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Now, he was just being paranoid. Yeah, Mario was a bit of a goomba to everyone around him but the Princess, and he always caused trouble whenever Bowser wanted to commence his plans of world-wide domination, but you doubted that he'd actually _poison_ someone. He was annoying and vile, but he wasn't _that_ annoying and vile. Poisoning someone is something that _you_ would've done.

"We're ready to go, [y/n]!" Daisy called to you and you pitied yourself for not having the time to drink your juice.

You placed the juices onto the red carpet of the haunted mansion and reached into your shirt, receiving the piece of paper that you pulled earlier. You didn't have to unroll the paper halfway to know exactly where you were going. A shiver ran up your spine and your teenage years were on reply in your mind.

"Well?" Bowser asked from behind you.

"Let me just… get my coat."


	4. Take Me With You (III)

You watched from the sidelines as the racers prepared to begin the final race of the circuit. You weren't on Bowser's shoulders this time. This was Sherbet Land, where you grew up. Where you began your whole life. Running away from home at 15 wasn't the best idea, but you did manage to get far here. There was so much to see. You hadn't seen this place for 5 years, yet a lot seemed to have remained the same. The same huge shy guys still roamed around the place, skating on the ice and enjoying themselves.

"Mommy!" Wendy waved to you and you waved back, blowing her a kiss in the process.

You spotted Bowser at the front of the pack and waved to him as well. You could see his blush from a distance and it amused you that he still couldn't find it in himself to show signs of affection in public. After the countdown ended and the racers took off, you stuffed your hands into your black coat pockets and began to explore the frozen over Sherbet Land.

You stepped beyond the snow-covered trees and went into the city that no one knew about. The cafe you used to work at still remained standing tall, but you didn't go inside and kept your head hidden from the huge people around you. You were probably viewed as a traitor for reverting over to evil and marrying the most dangerous King alive. Although you found fun in burning things for no reason and ruining lives because you felt like it, something deep within always came back to get you. You had guilt in the worst way possible and the only way to get rid of said guilt was to destroy more stuff.

After passing through the city, you walked into the woods where you found your old wooden cabin. It was still there, just like the townspeople had promised. You told them that you were going back to Sarasaland to spend time with Daisy, but that wasn't true in the slightest. You were actually going to go live with your boyfriend and eventually marry him.

You told them that you'd be back and they promised to keep your home safe and not to let anyone move into it. Nobody did, but your weren't going to be going back into it anytime soon. Or ever. This thought became too much for you and you turned back, making your way to the town. You slipped into your thoughts again, thinking about how your life had changed and how you'd betrayed all of your friends and the people in the town who cared about you. But you found someone you loved. And that's what mattered, right?

"[y/n], get outta the way!"

You snapped your head up and realized that you were in the middle of the race track. The sound of flaring engines reached your ears and before you knew it, you were face-to-face with a speeding kart. The headlights blinded you and you covered your wide [e/c] eyes. You didn't want to take the risk of using your powers. Suddenly, you were swept off your feet and cradled to the chest of a large, scaly person.

"You really need to watch where you're going. I almost smushed ya!" a deep voice bellowed and you looked up to find your big, bulky imposing King holding you in one of his arms.

"Bowser!" you grinned, kissing his chin multiple times and the Koopa grabbed one of your hips, attempting to get you to settle down into his lap.

"What have I told you about kissy face in public?!" the King grumbled, his face glowing red once again.

"I'm so happy to see you!" you answered before stealing another loving kiss.

The red-head put a clawed finger to your lips and pushed your face away from his as he attempted to focus on catching up during the final lap.

"Yeah, well, I'd be happy if we won this race." Bowser grumbled, glaring at the five other races ahead of him.

A small tinge of luck struck once again as the Bandwagon ran through another item box. A golden mushroom popped up in your hands and you gave it a squeeze. The kart picked up speed and you squeezed the mushroom as hard as you could, passing by Peach, Waluigi, the unnamed woman in blue, Mario and your daughter, Wendy. After crossing the finish line for a last second win, you immediately dove onto Bowser again, peppering him with kisses and 200 dollar lip gloss.

He turned the kart onto auto-pilot and grabbed your arms, attempting to put a halt to your excessive loving.

"No kissing in public!" he grumbled, being sure not to put too much force onto you.

You licked one of the teeth at the front of his mouth and he turned his head away and shut his lips. Of course, he didn't mind your love and excitement, but when you forced him to display his lovable side in front of his enemies, it made him slightly upset. He wanted to remain tough and dominant in front of his rival, but doing so was hard because you made him melt in his shell. You were cute and it was super overwhelming.

The reason why you were showering your King with kisses wasn't _just_ because you loved him. Despite his ability to be mean to anyone and everyone and spit fire for unknown reasons, Bowser still treated you with respect. If you wanted to cuddle, he gave them to you, no matter how embarrassing it was. Displaying affection in public was still something he had to work on, but through it all, he didn't send you back home after the race in Donut Plains. He didn't tell you off and demanded that you didn't come with him.

It seemed as though he felt better in your presence. He let you stay. He took you with him.


	5. How We Met

Today was a lazy day with the kids. Instead of running around, making noise and building things to destroy a certain red plumber, they were all cuddled up with you on the couch. For some strange reason, they were all very tired today and so were you.

The gold trophy that you and your husband won yesterday was up in a trophy case, sparkling for everyone to see. When you and Bowser returned home, the King immediately picked you up and took you to the room that you two shared, laying you in bed and flopping down next to you on his stomach. You hadn't even bothered to remove your coat and slept in it the entire night. Once morning came, you woke up to the sound of a small alarm clock next to the bed and had breakfast with your family.

Bowser left soon after to go work on another plan to take over Mushroom Kingdom and the Koopalings suddenly became bored. You finished your breakfast and headed to the huge red couch in the living room. Your stepchildren cuddled up with you immediately and now, here you were, lazing around on a Sunday afternoon. Wendy was under your right arm, almost fast asleep. Lemmy was face down on your stomach and Larry scored himself a spot under your left arm. Junior was on the floor between your ankles and on the opposite sides of him were Roy and Morton, relaxing against your calves. Ludwig was a little ways away from you, refusing to get too close and comfortable. He didn't fully trust you yet, but that was okay.

The blue-haired koopa was actually quite frustrated with you. Everything came as a surprise to him. One minute you were stopping by the castle just to see his father and the next minute he was at a wedding and waking up to seeing you every morning. It was an outrage!

"I've had just about enough of you!" Ludwig shouted, gaining your attention and startling a sleeping Wendy.

The teenage Koopa rose up from his spot on the couch and marched to stand in front of you.

"How dare you intrude my home and force my father to fall for you?! You must have put a spell on him of some sort! There's no way he would fall for a woman such as yourself!"

Ludwig's brothers and sister watched in awe as he told you off, grouching and grumbling about how you're not fit to be royalty and are a disgrace to the Koopa name. None of this surprised you in the slightest. Ludwig didn't really talk to you at all, and seemed to hate you for no reason.

"I mean, seriously! How did my father even _meet_ you?!"

A hush went over the living room.

"Well," you began. "It all started when I caught the wrong plane to Sarasaland..."

* * *

 _A white plane landed on a rocky ground with a slight thud and came to an easy stop._ _The passengers rose up from their seats and began to leave. You rubbed your eyes and wiped the drool from your lips. Sleeping on a plane wasn't comfortable, but it was somewhat soothing. It was quiet and there were no babies on board, making the plane ride all the more enjoyable._

 _After getting off the plane, you entered the airport and retrieved your bags. The only thing on your mind was going to go see Daisy for a whole 3 months. You were actually excited. You'd made a friend that you could share all of your secrets with and beat in a game of basketball from time-to-time. Daisy told you that she'd have an orange limo come pick you up and the thought of that alone was enough to drive you nuts. You rushed outside of the airport and everything was suddenly… off._

 _This wasn't Sarasaland. Where was the sand and bright sun? Where were the four Kingdoms? None of this was right. There wasn't a limo anywhere to be seen nor was there anyone waiting for you. Where exactly were you?_ _You began to walk from the airport and look for help in finding out where you were. This place was unfamiliar and in all honesty, dangerous. There was_ _lava_ _instead of water everywhere. It was also humid. Yes, even more humid than Sarasaland._

 _You found yourself in a city of some sort. There were Koopas of all shapes and sizes tromping around and sending you ugly glares. You gawked around and saw the same symbol everywhere. You wondered what it could mean, but then you saw his face on a billboard. King Bowser. This wasn't Sarasaland. This was Bowser's Kingdom._

 _You'd heard the many tales about him from the people of Sherbet Land. He was the King Of All Koopas and was known for attacking the Mushroom Kingdom in hopes of ruling it. These tales and more haunted your dreams, but you didn't believe they were true. Until now. Looking up at the billboard again, a shiver went up and down your spine. You'd only ever seen the King in your imagination, so seeing what he looked like in real life was sickening. You had to escape. You had to call Daisy and tell her that something had happened to you. You had to tell her that you were in deep trouble._

 _After pulling your phone out of your pocket and dialing Daisy's number, a shout came from behind._

" _Make way for King Bowser!"_

 _The sound of wheels crunching against the ground made you turn around. The pathway had been cleared and only you remained, standing in the center. You_ _r jaw dropped_ _as a large red and black carriage came towards you;_ _being led by two ginormous chain-chomps. Your feet wouldn't move and you could barely hold your phone in your shaking fingers as you came face-to-face with the black chomps who stopped in front of you. The chomp on the left snarled and reached out to bite you, but was prevented from doing so by the chain on it's back._

" _What's the big idea?!" a terrifying voice boomed. "Why'd you stop?!"_

" _Sorry, your evilness, but there appears to be someone in the way!" a green koopa in a top hat replied from the front of the carriage._

" _Well, run 'em over!"_

 _That was so… rude!_

" _Run me over?!" you yelled, outraged. "I'd like to see you try, you filthy turtle!"_

 _The faces of the citizens were_ _possessed_ _with shock._ _You had just yelled at the King. People covered their eyes and backed away as Bowser stepped out of his carriage and landed on the ground with a boom. Your heart sank to your toes. You knew he was big, but not_ _ **that**_ _big. The King marched over to you and you gulped. You were in even deeper trouble than before. The King Of All Koopa_ _s_ _and the culprit of your childhood_ _nightmares_ _stood before you in the flesh. He huffed smoke from his nostrils before leaning down towards you._

" _Anything else you wanna say, pipsqueak?"_

 _You shook your head rapidly and then bowed to him._

" _N-no, sir! I have made a mistake!" you replied. "Forgive me!"_

" _Bwahaha!" Bowser laughed. "I think I'll make an example out of you, pretty face!"_

 _The King reached over with two clawed hands and picked you up with little strength. He held you up over the crowd and gave another hearty laugh._

" _Here's what'll happen to you if you disrespect me the way that this brat did!"_

 _You squirmed in his solid grip. You didn't want to fall, but you wanted to get away. This wasn't how your trip was supposed to go! You were supposed to be in Sarasaland, enjoying the watering holes, sands and hot, tanned guys in swim trunks; not dangling over your death! The flame within you began to flare out of panic and you shot a fireball at Bowser's shell. Obviously, the fireball bounced off and ran into a building instead._

" _Oh no!" you screamed, watching as a single fireball destroyed several buildings almost relentlessly. "No, no, no!"_

 _Koopas and goombas ran in the opposite direction, dodging death and retreating into their shells. One final building fell and the townspeople stared in_ _fear_ _at the mess you'd made._

* * *

"Wait!" Wendy interrupted. "You destroyed six buildings with one fireball?!"

"Yeah, on accident..." you explained as Junior raised his hand.

"That's why dad married you? Because you like to destroy stuff as much as he does?"

"I suppose." you agreed, tapping your chin awkwardly. "But I didn't mean to! I sorta got a rush out of it at first, but then I started breaking things for no reason back at home."

Iggy walked in and joined the group, sipping on an apple juice pouch.

"What'd I miss?"

"The story of how Mama met Papa!" Junior said.

"Oh, yeah! I remember that night now!" the crazy-eyed koopa jumped up. "Weren't you guys making out in the cellar or something?"

Your face bloomed red and you stared down at your son in shock.

"W-what?! How'd you know that?!"

"I remember one late night when I was up in the kitchen..."

* * *

(Iggy's POV)

 _There was nothing left in here! And by nothing, I meant no more juice! That silly Morton must've drunken the last 10 boxes! Of course, as always. I rummaged through the refrigerator for something else to drink. Wendy had to have some grape juice hidden around here somewhere. She always does. I nearly jumped out of my shell when I heard the two steel doors at the front of the castle creek open. Dad was home! I'm busted now!_

 _I quickly closed the refrigerator and hid in my shell, hoping to avoid being seen the middle of the dark kitchen floor. It was 1am and I knew for a fact that I wasn't supposed to be out of bed, but I was so thirsty! Dad's huge footsteps came closer and closer and then he… walked by the kitchen? That was weird. Dad always grabs a snack before bed. Something was up._

 _I popped my arms, legs and head out of my shell and went to look down the hallway. Dad had a woman draped over his shoulder_ _like a cheap towel._ _, but this was not your everyday Princess Peach. Nope, she was way different. She had on a pair of shorts and a tank top. She looked as if she were ready for hot weather. But the question was, what the heck was she doing here?!_

 _As soon as Dad turned the corner, I began to follow him and that mysterious woman. Forget the juice, this was way more important! I followed the couple to and fro, hoping to crack the secret of this lady that Dad had just brought home in the middle of night._ _Before I knew it, he was headed down to the cellar. Of course, as always. I followed them as quietly as possible and as soon as Dad disappeared behind the doors with the woman, I peeked between them for a closer look. These doors always had a crack in the middle. I never knew why, but it did come in handy for times like this. Perhaps they were installed wrong._

 _I watched as Dad placed the woman down on her butt and she tilted her head up to look at him. Whoa, talk about a 10/10. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was a model. Pretty face, perfect hair, curvy in all the right places. Dad had bagged himself a good one this time. Princess Peach was no match for this beauty. She had the biggest [e/c] eyes I'd ever seen. Almost bigger than mine. Dad plopped down in front of the woman and he took her hands in his._

 _Holding hands already? They just met! Out of nowhere, flames shot into the air from the woman's fingertips. Holy stars! Not only was she a beauty, but this woman had some pretty savage powers! Dad was in love. He had to be! If there's one thing he loves, it's fire and this woman was pretty much the whole package! They stared at each other for a little while and soon enough, they were kissing each other. Bleh! Disgusting! The woman climbed into Dad's lap and I was all too happy to leave. I'm gonna go get my juice and go to bed. Too much lovey dovey stuff going on in there_ _for me to handle._

* * *

"And that's what happened!" Iggy finished and you tapped your foot with anger.

That wasn't how you wanted that night to go, but it just happened. There was more than a kiss involved that night, but you couldn't help yourself. Bowser was hot and he stole your heart like he stole princesses; swiftly and effectively. The lime-haired koopa finished his juice pouch and you stood up to your feet. Your face was covered with red. Now, all of your children knew of how you met their Dad _and_ what happened that night.

And it was all **Iggy's** fault!

"Iggy, sweetheart..." you began, getting the boy's attention. "I wanna see how much you open that big mouth of yours when there's a **fireball the size of my fist lodged in it!** "

The swirly-eyed other got up and took off at the sight of your flaming fingers. He squealed for Bowser, getting a head-start on you. You chased him around the living room, hopping over couches and tables, ready to punish him for his fat mouth and nosiness.

"No, Mama, wait! It was an accident!" Iggy yelled. "Papa, Mama's mad! Help!"


	6. Lemmy At 4am

**A/N:** This one is a poem because I was feeling poetic. Since school has started back, updates will be slow, but expect them! I hope you guys like it! Got pretty lazy towards the end, but ya know...

* * *

It was 4am  
The castle was dead.  
You lie in bed  
Resting your head.

Your turned over and sighed,  
content with the sheets.  
And you'd turned on a fan  
to avoid the heat.

Bowser was gone  
To who knows where.  
All you knew  
was that he wasn't there.

He could be in space  
Or under the sea.  
Racing some karts?  
Eh, beats me.

Iggy and Wendy  
Junior and Roy,  
Were cuddled up in bed  
and smiling with joy.

They'd been busy all day,  
With their evil schemes  
To smush a guy in red  
If you know what I mean.

Tonight was amazing,  
but not amazing enough.  
Bowser wasn't home  
and it was tough.

The bed was empty  
and it wasn't fair.  
You wanted to cuddle,  
but no one was there.

A knock at the door?  
Well, who could that be?  
"It's 4am!  
I'm tryin' to sleep, ya see?"

They knocked again  
and you rolled your eyes.  
Whoever was there  
was in for a surprise.

You rose up from bed  
to answer the door.  
"Who's bothering me?!  
It's half-past 4!"

You swung the door open,  
ready to attack.  
Lemmy was there,  
so you held yourself back.

He had tears in eyes  
and a blanket in his hand.  
"Go back to bed, Lemmy.  
Do you understand?"

He hugged your leg  
and you suddenly felt bad.  
Your baby was crying  
but you were still very mad.

"Mama..." he cried.  
And you rolled your eyes once more.  
You wished you hadn't got up  
to open this stupid door.

"Monsters..." he whimpered.  
Shaking out of fear.  
"There's nothing to be afraid of.  
Mommy's here, dear."

You picked him up  
and kissed his head.  
After closing the door,  
you took him to bed.

He got comfy  
in Bowser's spot.  
He then chuckled loudly.  
"Ugh, can you not?"

You hushed him up  
and laid on your side.  
He snuggled close to you  
and purred with pride.

The closet was open  
and he shook with fright.  
You lit a candle  
to ensure some light.

You pet his head.  
"It'll be alright.  
Because you can sleep  
with Mommy tonight."


End file.
